Encuentro
by Katra Belikov
Summary: Un momento de delirio; Bella y Edward se conocen en la selva...- Mal Summary


-Iré a cazar, nos vemos papa- le dije a Charlie.

Camine hacia las montañas con aires distraído, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Mi nombre es Bella y soy una india, aunque no una "tradicional", como creían los de las ciudades. Tengo pelo castaño, ojos marrones y piel pálida; justo lo opuesto al indio morocho de pelo negro, que todo el mundo reconocía. Tengo 17 años, la próxima luna llena serian 18, lo cual me tiene muy triste –la razón- mi padre había arreglado mi compromiso con Thomas, uno de los hijos menores del jefe de la tribu. El tipo era un completo estupido, se creía la gran cosa y era mas miedoso que un recién nacido –personalmente me daba lastima- En fin, la cosa era peor por que el sujeto prácticamente me hecho en cara que cuando nos casáramos, tendríamos 6 hijos –cosa que me repugno porque el simple pensamiento de acostarme con el me daba asco, un profundo, terrible y horrible asco- pensar en tenerlo por esposo me daba ganas de cavar un pozo de 20 metros, con mis propias manos, y una ves debajo de todo, hacer que alguien me enterrara viva.

Mi padre acepto rotundamente, ya que debe un par de favores al jefe, aparte de que el tendría gran poder en esta por ser el padre de la esposa de la rama principal de la tribu.

El tiempo se me acababa y yo rogaba a dios para que algo pasara y no tuviera que casarme con el señor Idiota.

Por el debate conmigo misma no me percate de que había llegado a un lugar en que no conocía, en resumen, estaba perdida.

_Fantástico Bella_ –pensé.

Veía las montañas a lo lejos, pero no reconocía el paisaje, lo único que me daba cuenta es que cada vez me perdía más y más en la espesura del bosque. Decidí rodearla la montaña mas grande puesto que la tribu estaba situada al pie de esta; rogando para que alguien estuviera cerca me encamine hacia las entrañas de bosque.

Camine por un rato por el paisaje desconocido, atenta a el posible sonido de alguien, y también alerta a los animales salvajes que ahí estaban.

Hasta que escuche un ruido, era el sonido de agua corriendo, probablemente de una cascada, Anteriormente no había encontrado eso en mis anteriores días de caza; y mi padre, ni nadie de la tribu, había mencionado su existencia.

Seguí el ruido hasta su origen y la encontré; era una especie de claro, había flores de distintos colores y olores, arbustos verdes y grandes, y los árboles eran de un color y altura impresionante. Me acerque a la cascada, era indescriptiblemente hermosa, el lugar te daba una paz, era mágica y al mismo tiempo te daba terror esa calma inhumana. Cuando vi mi reflejo en el agua me impresione aun más. El agua era cristalina, a simple vista era como agua sagrada; no se como, pero llegue a al decisión de darme un baño allí.

El hecho de desnudarme en medio bosque no me atrevía en lo mas mínimo, pero el agua _era tan calma, tan apetecible y prohibida; era como si tuvieras tu deseo mas anhelado enfrente de ti, y lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarlo._

El pecado se apodero de mi, y lo próximo de lo que fui consiente era de que mi vestido estaba en el suelo, a mis pies; la desnudes me desconcertó un poco, tuve el leve deseo de volver a colocarme el vestido, pero ni bien vi el agua, lo único que se me pasaba por la mente era meterme, la imagen de mi, desnuda, en el agua era lo único en mi mente y yo simplemente ya no lo podía detener.

Metí mi pie derecho primero, probando la temperatura del agua; extrañamente era fría, sin embargo, una parte estaba rodeada de un calor abrasador; de un momento a otro tenia ambos pies metidos hasta los tobillos. Fui caminando, lentamente, hasta que el agua subió a mi cadera, la sensación del agua en mi piel era majestuosa, no solo limpiaba la suciedad de mi cuerpo, si no las impurezas de mi alma.

Hasta después de un rato fui conciente de que el sol ya se había ido, y de que la luna estaba en su punto as alto; había luna llena.

Escuche un ruido proveniente de atrás mió, es raro ya que mis sentidos están tan agudizados que puedo sentir cualquier presencia a una metro de mi… Me di vuelta lentamente para mirar quien estaba ahí; y lo vi…

Era un muchacho de, aparentemente, mi edad; con cabello cobrizo despeinado y ojos dorados. Sus fracciones eran maduras pero no opacaban su apariencia juvenil, su boca, sus nariz, simplemente perfectas. Su ropa claramente era de ciudad, unos pantalones largos y unos zapatos negros, de esos que se usan en la ciudad. Pero lo que ocupo mi atención al completo fue su pecho, estaba al desnudo, su torso era inmensamente perfecto y sus abdominales eran fuertes y marcados. Ese hombre era perfecto, aunque en si la palabra le quedaba costa; deslumbrante, majestuoso, impresionante, era inhumano… Demasiado…

Esperen… ojos de color raro, cuerpo perfecto, palidez descomunal, presencia incomoda… _libishomen_, el demonio bebedor de sangre cuya única presa con las mujeres hermosa; que bien que yo no era hermosa… aunque la forma en que me mira es rara, como si quisiera, comerme….

El pánico me invadió rápidamente, calcule mis probabilidades de salir ilesa de de ahí, las probabilidades no eran buenas…

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos el estaba atrás mió. Verlo desde tan cerca era me impresionante, su cuerpo era el de un Dios Griego en todo su esplendor.

"Quien eres?"- pregunte vacilante…

"Llámame Edward"- dijo. Su vos era aterciopeladamente musical, me dio un escalofrió en toda la columna.

"¿Q-que quie-res de mi-i?".

El no me respondió. Empezó ha asecharme, a rozar mis hombros, mis brazos y tocar mis manos. Su tacto me quemaba, era doloroso pero no así menos delicioso.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Adivina- se limito a contestar-

-Beber mi sangre…

-No ha ti…-Me respondió al tiempo que me tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos- solo a tu; ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella.

-Mi Bella -corrigió el.

En un instante estábamos tendidos en el pasto, el encima de mi. Comenzó a besar mis labios, mí cuello y mis hombros; eso el lo único coherente que recuerdo…

Ala mañana siguiente desperté en el mismo prado, desnuda y con un ángel al lado mió.

-Hola – le susurre

-Hola mi angel- me respondió con el amor impregnado en sus ojos


End file.
